Leviticus
WELL uh the coding broke ill fix it later..... Made By: QuestionOriginal Coding By: DigitalJackel For: Seven Deadly Sins Project Leviticus belongs to me, please do not steal concepts or art from this page. Please do not edit the page without my permission. Physical Description The six limbed creature of nightmare’s very thought. The son of Asmodeus, whose name connects to the vile beast before us. In every way this creature is a mockery of what it means to be a son of dragonkind. He is a parody. Though he acts, even looks draconian, he barely captures the essence of us as a people. Its scales shine in an iridescent black coloring, not similar to any species nor tribe. Hard plating covers the creature, a shell that prevents most weapons from piercing to its vile heart. Between each smooth scale of him it seems like poison itself runs through his veins. The eyes of the beast vary depending on which ones you find yourself gazing too, but the original two are red, a sign of his malicious nature. One of its original eyes is located on the left side of the head, and the other is on the back of the right hand. The serpentine body of the horrible beast winds and twists to the first smaller set of arms. He uses these to steady himself when perched across the branches. The second set of arms is armed with long sickled claws to swipe and slash prey. The back legs are long, sinuous in nature, each claw sharpening to a point. No wings are found on him in any capacity, just a ragged line of spines and webbing; this only furthers his non draconian appearance. Each spine is topped with a small glowing green spot. PersonalityThe son of Asmodeus is one of manipulation. He is content with getting others to do work for him, and often loves to trick people. It doesn't seem to care about anything or anyone, living its cruel selfish life alone in isolation. The few it does bond with are often something it is manipulating. It doesn't like touch from those it judges or particularly anyone, and if a person he hates touches him he sometimes will rip their hand off Anyone who enters his realm is judged. This includes actions, words, and emotions. The creature wears the mask of its victims closest loved one, and those who it is disgusted by are killed in torturous ways. He seems to expect perfection from its victims, and anything less should be punished in any way he sees fit. He takes the eyes of those he judges adding them to himself as a morbid prize. He has occasionally done this with teeth, bones and claws, but most often he will remove one eye. His manner of speaking is another unusual aspect of the creature. It speaks in a very poetic manner, sometimes to a point where i can not be understood. He tends to go into monologues with his victims (and even other experiments and staff). Often he will become angry and annoyed when interrupted, so most times it is best to let him finish monologuing. He also shows a remarkable level on intellect, often being able to solve complex equations, and other high level tasks. It rarely uses these abilities however, preferring to not spend his time of thinking and more of doing. Containment and AbilitiesHe is to be kept in a standard sized containment with a few adjustments as request from the creature itself. The place it refers to as home is flat, and dusty, he prefers this as the flat ground does not allow those being judged to hide. The only structure it requested was a large stone tree that he can either perch in, or lie among the roots of. He often lays far above the ground and will only come down when a new dragon is thrown or if food is introduced. Strengths ''' '''Limb absorption: he is able to repair his own body with ‘stolen’ body parts. Total absorption takes as little as an hour to take full effect. At this point in the report it is unknown how much of his body he has replaced but an estimate is around 35%. Hallucinogenic Pheromones: This is a chemical toxin that is expelled from the small bright green tabs at the ends of his spines. This also coats his scales which should be noted if interaction is mandatory. It is also worthy of mentioning that going inside his enclosure without a gas mask of any kind will lead to it taking hold within 3 minutes. This chemical, once taken effect, makes the subject appear like a loved one. This is used as emotional warfare by him, mainly when in the judgement process. High exposure to this is lethal for most dragons and kills in roughly 25 minutes without proper equipment. Camouflage Scales: due to the RainWing genetics present he can camouflage himself for a brief period of time (roughly 3 minutes). Weakness Fragile: despite the fact he can mostly hold his own, he is rather fragile physically. He relies more of his biological tactics than physical strength. Obsession with Perfection: Has been observed numerous times mutilating itself to replace a body part instead of it occurring only when needed. He is borderline obsessed with making himself perfect, which is believed to cause his judgmental behavior. Historytext Relationships Lucifer: text Relationship: text Hellfire: text Relationship: text Minus: text Relationship: text Potato: text Relationship: text Eris: text Relationship: text Livius: text Relationship: text Gallery . . . . Category:Hybrids Category:Content (Deoxity) Category:Males Category:Artificially Created